


Heat Wave

by bcbdrums



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Confusion, Desert, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hot Weather, Kissing, Late at Night, Light Angst, Pining, Romance, Stars, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums
Summary: Drakken came back with both of the small boxes in his arms. Shego could see the quiver of his fingers as he gripped what was too much weight, and she quickly rose again to help him. She lifted the first box down and he visibly relaxed, though the sweat dripping down his face didn't do much for making him appear relieved. The boxes had been barely set down before she took charge of the situation."Doc, you're going to get sick. You've got to get out of those clothes.""Shego, I—"He didn't get the chance to argue as she nimbly went after the hidden buttons of his lab coat. Once she was pulling his belt off she realized he wasn't fighting her.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A very short one-shot, answering DrakgoPrompts #7 on Tumblr, ["heat wave."](https://drakgoprompts.tumblr.com/post/626607290645118976/drakgo-prompt-7)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was past eleven o'clock at night. They had spent nearly all day moving into the new canyon lair in whatever US state Drakken had dragged them to, and they were only just finishing unloading the last of their belongings from the moving van. But it was still over one-hundred degrees.

Shego had given up nearly thirty minutes before Drakken, recognizing the health risks with all the heavy work they'd been doing hauling boxes and crates in the stifling heat. But Drakken had, as was typical, become fixated on completing the task and was still bringing in boxes from the rented moving van.

"Drakken..." she said tiredly, fanning herself with a magazine that was irritating to hold with how much even her hands were sweating. "Stop. That's enough."

"There are only two more boxes, Shego," he said simply, not even looking up as he heavily placed the box he held near the pile. He turned to leave, and Shego frowned in worry at his sweat-soaked hair. He had also ignored her insistence that he take off his lab coat.

She herself had already stripped out of her suit, hopped in the shower, and after just a quick rinse that did basically nothing due to the thick heat inside the new lair, had donned her thinnest and very expensive linen-cotton blend nightgown. It was sleeveless, and the red earth-toned fabric scooped low below her neck where two buttons had been added for style.

She stood up from her beach chair and got another one out of the large box she'd ripped open, unfolding it and setting it right next to the last box Drakken had dropped. Then after pulling her ponytail higher she flopped back into her tiny chair, wishing there were some way to be cooler. The plumbing was turned on, but it was an older style lair and there was no air conditioning. Only a swamp cooler in the lab and another in the master bedroom.

The henchmen would either quit or demand a pay raise if made to sleep in that ridiculous place.

Drakken came back with both of the small boxes in his arms. Shego could see the quiver of his fingers as he gripped what was too much weight, and she quickly rose again to help him. She lifted the first box down and he visibly relaxed, though the sweat dripping down his face didn't do much for making him appear relieved. The boxes had been barely set down before she took charge of the situation.

"Doc, you're going to get sick. You've got to get out of those clothes."

"Shego, I—"

He didn't get the chance to argue as she nimbly went after the hidden buttons of his lab coat. Once she was pulling his belt off she realized he wasn't fighting her. Or helping. Or even talking. She looked up to find him staring at her attire.

She might have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so worried about the possibility of his getting heat stroke.

"Take your gloves off!" she demanded. He snapped back to attention and complied, albeit slower than she would have liked.

She yanked his coat down his arms and he stumbled into the chair she'd set up for him as she tossed the coat aside. She could feel the heat radiating from the garment as it left her hands, and she grabbed a warm water bottle from the floor and shoved it into Drakken's chest before returning to her chair and fanning herself again.

"You're not indestructible, you know. When's the last time you sat down in the last five hours since we got here?"

Drakken didn't answer as he was guzzling the water. Shego studied his dark pants, clearly causing him discomfort by the way he was wiggling in the chair. His hair was plastered to the skin of his forehead and neck, and when he lifted his free hand to wipe it away it fell back again like black pieces of wet straw.

Shego was about to chastise him again when he set the water bottle down and began unbuttoning his shirt. She frowned at the fact that he'd even worn a button-down under his coat when he'd known they'd be moving. Of course, the coat itself was ridiculous. But he insisted on wearing it every day.

He tossed his shirt aside and picked up the half-empty water bottle and began drinking the rest of it. Shego noted how the white tank top he still wore was almost completely drenched in sweat, clinging to his frame, and the way his arms seemed to look...more toned, as he tilted his head back and tried to get the very last drops of water into his mouth. His bicep seemed to tremble just from the effort of holding the empty plastic bottle to his lips.

He'd overdone it.

"Drakken..." she said. He looked up as he tossed the empty bottle to the earthen loor. His eyes were alert, but everything else about him spoke exhaustion. "Bed. Now. Actually shower first, then bed."

Drakken blinked, allowing the tiredness to seep into his eyes. He looked her over.

"Have you always had that...nightgown?"

Shego let a small smile out as she smoothed the red garment over her thighs, the hem falling just to her knees as she stood and crossed the short space between them.

"I bought it in town while you were asking for directions," she said, grabbing his arm and hauling him up. His skin was glistening from the sweat and was hot to the touch.

"It's nice," he said as she hauled him toward the master bedroom.

"Thanks," she said distractedly, concerned by how much heat he was giving off.

When they reached the empty bedroom she let go of him and gave him a slight push toward the Roman shower. She watched him glance at her discarded clothing on the ground from when she showered, the single gray towel on the rack, and then turn to face her.

"Why is the shower in the bedroom?"

"It's a Roman shower... Do you mean you didn't look at the listing before you bought this lair?"

Drakken glanced away sheepishly. Shego groaned and rolled her eyes. When Drakken looked back up he was blushing and looked nervous, like he wanted to say something.

"Just...ugh."

Shego turned and left, returning to the room piled with boxes and now Drakken's coat, shirt, and gloves. She flopped back in her beach chair in frustration. The weather had made her hot enough without her then having to look at Drakken in the sweat-dampened tank top that clung to his skin. And imagining him showering in that Roman shower didn't help either...

She fanned herself with the magazine again as she frowned in her frustration. She and Drakken had been...dating? For two months. Or rather, had declared their mutual interest in each other... But the only real change in their dynamic had been his allowing her nearer to him, such as taking off his coat without asking as she'd done that night. And they had been on two actual dates. And she had plucked up the courage to kiss his cheek once in the lab...right before the lair had been destroyed by Kim Possible, necessitating their purchase of the canyon lair.

She wanted him to make a _move_. Any move at all. She had been excited upon her quick tour of the lair earlier that day to see there was really only one bedroom worthy of either of them. She'd assumed it meant he was done being shy about what a 'dating' relationship could mean. But given his apparent anxiety about the shower, it appeared that she'd been wrong.

She had been more than ready from almost the first day to be as close as he wanted to be. The only problem was...he didn't seem to want to be close. He'd been smiling at her more, and she'd caught him staring countless times...and he was less and less shy about that. But she wanted more. For two months she had been patient for his sake, since he hadn't taken well to her early attempts at a make-out.

She let her eyes fall out of focus as she stared at the heap of his lab coat and shirt, still fanning herself. She was dripping sweat again, just as Drakken had been before she'd sent him off. And then...

"Shego?"

She was startled by his voice sounding from across the room, soft and anxious. She peered at where half of his face was peering around the corner.

"What?"

"Would you mind...that is...I didn't bring a change of clothes in here. And...the towel you used is still damp."

Shego blinked at him. He took a slight step nearer to the corner and a lot of blue suddenly entered her field of vision. He had the dark gray towel around his waist, but that was all, as he stood half-concealed by the red-orange stone wall. She sighed and was about to ask him what clothes he would like, when he spoke again.

"So if you could...um...go someplace else, while I look for something to wear?"

Shego felt her heart race, and her lower lip tremble. She wordlessly threw her magazine down where it hit the floor with a loud _slap_ and she stood from the chair, striding toward the open cavernous entrance to the lair.

The heat increased when she stepped out of the lair and into the open night air. She scowled as she saw the back door of the moving van still open, and she stepped over to slam it closed, not minding the coarse dirt under her bare feet. The last thing they needed was for the battery to die before they could return it.

She leaned against the vehicle and looked up at the starry sky as sweat dripped down the side of her face.

Drakken...must have changed his mind. He wasn't interested in her after all. Or else he _would_ have done something to show her he was interested, besides taking her to dinner and being generally more welcoming of her presence... His admiring stares were just friendly. Nothing more.

As she lifted a hand to wipe the moisture from her face she couldn't tell what was sweat and what was tears. What was she still doing with him, if he didn't return her feelings? She was _more_ than simply interested... She was... She...

She closed her eyes and turned to lean on her hip, the sweat of her back beginning to dampen her nightgown where it had been pressed against the van. She supposed she would have to sleep in one of the un-ventilated henchmen's rooms that night... Or she could force Drakken to sleep in one of them. That would show him.

...Unless he was actually ill from the heat, in which case she wanted him to have the swamp cooler.

"Shego?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly wiped her face, hoping any traces of tears would just look like sweat. She tossed the hair of her ponytail over one shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly realizing just how revealing the new nightgown was.

_'That's why you bought it...'_

"What?" she snapped, much too harshly.

Drakken took a step back. He was wearing his pajama pants, but no shirt. Shego swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and refused to let her eyes linger on his arms or his chest.

When he spoke his tone was anxious, and his gaze confused. Shego felt instantly remorseful of the tone she'd taken. It wasn't his fault he wasn't interested...

"Since it's so hot, and this lair really only has the one usable bedroom, I was thinking it might be better to drive into town for the night and...get rooms at a motel. They should have air conditioning," he suggested.

Shego bit the inside of her cheek and forced her face to stay expressionless.

"S-sure," she forced out past the lump in her throat.

The look of confusion on Drakken's face grew. She didn't dare say more with her emotions so on edge.

"Don't you...want to come back in and get dressed before we leave?"

Shego bit her cheek harder. She pushed off the side of the van and walked forward. Drakken walked by her side back into the lair.

She glanced at him as he set his hands on his hips, obviously trying to air out his armpits and prevent any part of his body touching that would generate more sweat.  
The lair...really was unlivable. It was no wonder Drakken had been able to buy it so fast and for such a low price. They really should just load up everything and leave...

"Or," Shego heard herself say as she stopped walking, her eyes on Drakken's chiseled shoulders despite herself. "You know, we could just...share the bedroom. Since it has the swamp cooler."

Drakken looked at her curiously. "I don't think both of our beds can fit in there," he said uncertainly.

Shego looked away quickly so he couldn't see her embarrassed frown.

_'Idiot...'_

"Just...rrgh, never-mind. You're right, motel it is. I'll be ready in five."

She continued briskly into the lair, her heart feeling like it was beating out of her throat. Why had she said something so foolish?

She picked up the hem of the nightgown to fan herself briefly when suddenly she felt a too-warm hand grab one of hers. She turned in surprise and tried to pull her hand away, but Drakken only tightened his grip. His expression was unreadable as he stared at her.

"That wasn't...what you meant," he said, shaking his head lightly, "was it."

It was a statement rather than a question. She merely shook her head as the lump in her throat grew. Might as well be honest about it...if everything was just going to fall apart anyway...

Drakken took a step closer to her, lifting their joined hands up between them. And then his other hand was on her cheek, tilting her face up toward his. All of Shego's thoughts of discomfort from the heat vanished as Drakken's lips met hers.

The kiss was soft and chaste. And yet it ignited a fire inside her hotter than anything she'd ever felt. She thought she would melt away or else burst into flame, for what the gentle kiss did to her. Her arm went around his waist and she pulled herself flush against the heat of his bare chest.

That was when his lips left hers, and she found herself staring at him hungrily as his eyes darted calculatingly around their new, empty lair. Shego suddenly realized the secondary wisdom of a hotel, as the only furniture set up at all in the new lair were the two beach chairs.

"We need to set up a bed," he muttered, his eyes falling on the round mattress leaned up against one of the walls.

Shego only half-heard him as she let go of his hand and slowly slid her arm up around his neck. His eyes snapped back to hers and he slowly gave her a shy, nervous smile. She watched a bead of sweat drip off the end his nose before she brought her lips to his again, this time throwing caution to the wind and kissing him with all the fire burning within her.

She felt his initial uncertainty, and then his tentative response that grew more confident as his hands found her waist and gripped her flesh through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Again Shego thought her fate would be to melt into his heat or else burst into flame, for all that his kiss did to her. And as her back was suddenly pressed against one of the stone walls, she found she didn't care what her fate would be in the heat of him.

The 'why' didn't matter to her in the moment. It was the last thing on her mind she kissed him with months of repressed desire. He was still interested, and that was all she cared about. She could find out the 'why' later when they had both cooled down.


End file.
